


Not as Dark as One Might Think

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a slave, he's become used to pretending to be what he isn't. Why should he stop now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korriban

**Author's Note:**

> Another new one? Why, yes. As usual, these are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my second Sith Inquisitor. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them. As a commenter described it: this is the highlight reel. Virkald is the tallest male body type, but Khem Val is STILL taller than him. Not as broad, though.

Though he could not wield the Force as the Sith did, Khem Val could sense it. He could tell when an opponent would be a feast for him or a famine. This little Sith acolyte had the potential to be a feast. He would do for a start, at least. Except-- _"Ha! Defeated! Defeated! Why did you not come for me, Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this? Fine, little one. In my great weakness, you have defeated me, so I must serve you--this is the law that binds me. But you are not my master."_

"Fine. Then let's go." The Sith gestured over his broad shoulder, tugging at the cloth covering his torso as he lowered his hand.

Khem nodded briefly. _"As you say, little one, but someday I will regain my strength."_

"Yes, and on that day, you will devour me." Surprisingly, the acolyte didn't seem to find that worrisome. Perhaps he wasn't as weak as Khem had thought. "Until then, you're my servant. Right now, we need to find a map for Lord Zash."

They proceeded through the tomb, fighting side-by-side as he once had with Tulak Hord. Though the Sith--Virkald, he called himself--wasn't as powerful as Khem's former master, he was still powerful for an acolyte, matched by his physical strength. In light of this demonstration, perhaps defeat at his hands and abilities wasn't as large a humiliation as he'd thought it would be.

When he saw the other acolyte who'd been sent on the same errand as Virkald and saw the way he wilted with fear when Khem declared who he was and even further when Lord Zash entered, that only reinforced the idea that losing to Virkald hadn't been so bad after all. The Miraluka at least didn't fear _him_ or Lord Zash.

In the end, Khem contented himself with the fact that he was no longer in stasis and would feed well enough at the little Sith's side. He didn't trust that Zash witch, though. Her words were honeyed poison.


	2. Dromund Kaas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khem is starting to respect Virkald, much to his annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Khem would have more to say about killing Skotia than the game gave us. Plus, I wanted to do more with him than have him skulk in the background.

_"You didn't try very hard to convince them you'd killed the man-machine."_ Khem Val remarked once they'd finished speaking with Lord Zash.

Virkald shrugged his broad shoulders, and then shook his head. "No, I didn't, and I don't intend to push the issue."

_"It was a triumph and great feat for an apprentice. Why let them think the witch did it?"_ He truly didn't understand how this little Sith's mind worked.

Another shake of the head. "I did it on her behalf, at her behest, and accomplished it by means of trickery and cheating. I'd rather have the credit for a kill done solely through my ability and strength, with no help at all."

_" He tried to have you killed on Korriban and treated you as a slave when you arrived here,"_ Khem reminded him as they left the citadel together. _"Killing him was justified."_

Virkald gave a soft huff of laughter. "Oh, I'm not denying that. I enjoyed the chance to pay him back for both of those insults. It was _how_ I had to go about the business of killing him. There was no honour in taking advantage of his half-machine state."

_"Some say that Sith have no honour."_ He almost growled the words, thinking of the insults that had been hurled at his previous master.

Another huff of laughter as they settled into the taxi for the ride back to the city proper. "That may be true for some Sith, but not for me."

_"That's why I'm glad you freed me and not that weak red worm the witch killed on Korriban."_ He was only going to say it once.

Even with his limited ability to sense the Force, Khem could feel Virkald's pleasure at the compliment. "Thank you, Khem. Now, let's go see if the Dark Temple will drive us mad."

_"You're already mad, don't you remember?"_

"I'd have to be, to actually _like_ having you as my servant."


	3. Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virkald and Khem Val rarely agree on the big things.

The moment they emerged from the vault on Balmorra, Virkald stripped off most of his clothes. "There's no saving these."

_"They smell horrible,"_ Khem told him, wiping at a few stray drops of the toxic waste they'd had to wade through.

Stooping to pick up the pile of clothes, the little Sith dumped them back into the hole they'd climbed out of. "There, now they won't contaminate anyone else."

_"No one else will come this way anyway."_ He reminded his master as they started along the path back to the complex.

Virkald shook his head, casually shooting lightning at a Republic soldier charging towards them. "You'd be surprised what people will get themselves into."

_"Would serve them right if they managed to get to that vault."_ He shrugged dismissively.

He sensed a flash of anger from the Miraluka. "If someone actually finds their way to that vault, I won't contribute to poisoning them, even indirectly."

_"The witch is not to be trusted."_ He decided it was best to change the subject. Clearly, they wouldn't agree. _"You should be gathering power for yourself, not her."_

Virkald drew the artifact out of his pocket and studied it for a few moments. "I know, but I don't have a choice at the moment. She is my master."

_"You should have killed the other apprentice and taken the weapon he was after. That you could have kept for yourself."_ Not for the first time, Khem wondered how long Virkald would last as a Sith at this rate.

Putting the artifact back in his pocket, the little Sith continued on the path. "He wasn't worth killing. All posturing and preening and no challenge. Besides, it would have jeopardized my work with the major. I probably would have had to kill him, too."

_"He was too eager to help. Would have been good to silence him."_ The more people they killed, the more Khem wanted to devour.

His master stopped again and turned to poke Khem in the chest with his finger. "I am the master here, monster. I could leave you on the ship, you know. Let you go hungry."

_"It won't keep you safe from me, little Sith."_ He almost wished Virkald would attack him again, give him another chance to fight him.

The Miraluka laughed softly. "I never expected it would. Let's go."

He followed in silence. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends any attempts on Virkald's part to dress 'properly'. He's used to wearing just a loin cloth. He doesn't go back to that, but he figures out an alternative to full Sithy robes.


	4. Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virkald leaves quite the first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff about WHAT Miraluka see is my own headcanon. JSYK

Rylee hadn't expected the Sith apprentice that Darth Zash would send to be so tall and broad. Even without the power of the Force, he'd have been an imposing figure. As she and Destris talked with him, she found her eyes straying to his bare chest more than once. When he turned to leave, her gaze trailed down his muscular back to his ass. _Too bad he's wearing a kilt._ Mentally smacking herself for ogling him, she set about thinking of other ways she and Destris could help him challenge Paladius.

When he joined them at the Strell House, he seemed to be aware of her interest and actually return it! After they finished making their plans, he asked her for a tour and, well, one thing led to another. As she trembled against him afterwards, his big hands stroked her back soothingly. "Wow, that was-- wow."

"Yes, it was very nice." She rested her cheek against his chest, still catching her breath.

Rylee traced a pattern on one pectoral. "I didn't expect a Sith to find me, well, interesting enough for something like this."

"You have a clever mind, Rylee," Virkald told her, his voice rumbling in his chest under her ear. "And you are quite lovely. Why would I _not_ find you 'interesting enough'?"

Folding her arms across his chest and propping her chin on them, she shrugged. "Most guys don't seem to like 'brainy' girls like me. They prefer the 'cute' ones."

"They have no idea what they're missing." He smoothed her hair back from her face. "How much do you know about Miraluka?"

She shook her head, finding his lack of eyes less unsettling the more she looked at his face without his mask. "Not much, my lord, um, Virkald. The only difference I can see between you and humans are the fact that you have no eyes."

"That is the main difference, yes." He tapped his temple with one forefinger. "Because we have no eyes, most of my people use the Force to see. We can 'see' the sort of people others are simply by looking at them. Most of my fellow Sith are dark shadows in the Force, rippling with their anger and lust for power."

Rylee shivered at the thought. The only Sith she'd really met face-to-face besides Virkald was Paladius and he'd always made her skin crawl. "I can't imagine what that must be like for you. What about Jedi? They're supposed to be champions of the Light, right?"

"Yes. They're beacons in the Force. Those who've not been tempted by the Dark Side at all are almost too bright for me to 'look' at." He sounded thoughtful. Then he turned his attention to her once more. "Would you like to know what I 'see' when I look at you?"

A little hesitantly, she nodded. "Yes, my lord-- Virkald. What do you see?"

"I see a strong, intelligent woman who's been touched by the Dark, but glows with the Light." He cupped her cheek with one big, warm hand. " _You_ thought of healing the sick to gain followers. _You_ thought of a display of power that would be impressive, yet not hurt anyone. You are the sort of person I want running my cult."

She blinked back tears, both at what he said and the tenderness of his voice and touch. "Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear that. But... what about Destris? What do you see when you look at _him_?"

"He, too, has been touched by the Dark, but he has embraced it." Virkald sounded troubled and she turned her head to kiss his palm. He smiled slightly at her. "I know Zash promised the cult to both of you, but I want you to promise me something."

Rylee blinked, surprised by the seriousness of his tone. "Promise you what?"

"Keep a firm leash on Destris. I fear the power may go to his head once the two of you are in charge." She had no doubt that his eyes would be serious if he'd had any.

She nodded quickly, understanding what he meant. "I promise, m-- Virkald."

"Thank you." He looked at the chrono and sighed deeply. "I should go. I need to see Destris' friend, and then crash Paladius' meeting."

Reluctantly, she sat up and began searching for her clothes. "I should go see what I can do while you're gone."

"Be careful, Rylee."

"You, too, Virkald."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, in-game, Virkald didn't sleep with Rylee, but I think she suits a LS Inquisitor very well, so I wrote it in. :-P


	5. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Andronikos

Having been both a soldier and a pirate, Andronikos Revel liked to think that he wasn't easy to intimidate. That was before one of the tallest, burliest men he'd ever laid eyes on found him on Tatooine with a creature at his side who was even taller than him. Luckily, despite being a Sith, he proved to be reasonable and willing to work with him. As a matter of fact, he was almost _too_ reasonable. "You're not even pissed that you didn't get to knock them around for stealing your artifact?"

"It has no sentimental value for me the way your blasters do." Virkald stooped and picked up the artifact, dusting the sand off of it. "It's enough that we were successful."

The pirate nodded, watching the Sith slip the artifact into his pocket. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get off this rock."

"I'm more than ready." They turned and left the hut together.

Never one to beat around the bush, Andronikos asked straight out, "Mind if I catch a ride with you? I'm a damn good pilot and I have connections no Sith could ever hope to make."

"Why not?" The Sith shrugged his broad shoulders, casually shocking a Sand Person who got too close to them. "The only other crew member I have so far is Khem Val and he's not much of a conversationalist."

He laughed softly, shooting another Sand Person. "Well, my conversation skills aren't the greatest, either, but your friend sure sounded like a piece of work."

"Khem is under the impression that he'll manage to kill me someday." Virkald's voice was as dry as the desert around them. "I have no intention of letting that happen."

He quirked an eyebrow up at that bit of information. "Well, that's good to know. I got your back if he ever tries."

"At the moment, he can't. He's bound to me and can't attack me." Another shrug of the broad shoulders as they approached the speeders they'd used. "Good to know that I'll have back-up if that ever changes."

They settled onto the speeders. "I like you, Sith. You're not as crazy as some of the others I've met, but that's not a bad thing."

"I prefer being reasonable to being crazy."

"Whatever works."


	6. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virkald tries to play matchmaker. It doesn't go as well as he'd hoped.

"Huh, I never would have pegged you for a matchmaker, Sith," Andronikos remarked as they left Rehanna Rist's compound.

Virkald smirked, not even flinching as a cold breeze blew through the courtyard. "She's waited long enough for the chance to talk to him. He was a fool to give her up in the first place."

"Maybe he deserves to miss out on love, if he wasn't willing to go through with their engagement." He drew his blasters when they encountered more soldiers of House Rist.

Lightning arced through the air, dropping them like stones. "My parents loved each other enough to give up being Jedi. If they hadn't, I wouldn't be here. I'm hoping that actually being face-to-face with her will do the same for Nomar."

"You're a romantic at heart. How sweet." Andronikos chuckled, shooting a soldier who tried to flank them.

He stumbled when Virkald nudged him with his elbow. "With all the fighting and anger and hatred in the galaxy today, we can stand to spread some love and hope to counter it."

"In some ways, you're more of a Jedi than a Sith." That was something he'd noticed as they'd traveled the planet together.

Virkald spun to face him, his fury obvious even with the mask on. "That had better be the _only_ time you say that, Andronikos. That's the worst thing you can say about a Sith. Even if it's true."

"Right, keep that to myself, got it."

"Good."

* * *

"So much for love conquering all." Virkald shook his head, his hands on his hips, as he stared down at Nomar's unconscious form.

A noise nearby drew their attention and Andronikos turned to see one of the padawans stirring. He pointed his blaster, but it flew out of his hand and into the Sith's. "Hey!"

"We've killed enough as it is." Virkald knelt and pressed his hand to Nomar's forehead. "I'm planting the suggestion that they succeeded in stopping us."

He folded his arms across his chest as the Sith repeated the process with the two padawans. "They're going to be suspicious when they don't find our bodies or the artifact."

"They stopped us, not killed us." The Miraluka stood up and brushed snow off his knees. "As for the artifact: it was accidentally destroyed."

Andronikos accepted his blaster when Virkald handed it back to him and holstered it. "I'm still not sure about this. It'd be easier to just kill them."

" _No!_ " Lightning writhed briefly around the Sith's body. It faded and he repeated himself, more calmly. "No. Of everyone involved, Lady Rist has suffered the most, pining for Nomar all these years. I won't make her grieve for him, too."

They entered the vault and retrieved the artifact. As they passed the unconscious forms of Nomar and the padawans, Virkald gestured with one hand. Glancing over his shoulder, Andronikos noticed them stirring. "You're cutting it awful fine here, aren't you?"

"I'm a Sith. We like to do things with a flair." The Sith's voice was clipped.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. _Yeah, a Sith who's nobler than a Jedi. Never thought I'd see the day_ that _happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read that it was possible to actually have Rehanna and Nomar talk to each other and reconcile, I HAD to try it. So I did, and then Nomar had to be all NOBLE and try to stop me. I didn't like the idea of having killed him anyway, so I came up with this alternative. Because I'm a romantic like that.


	7. All Your Fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virkald has a few choice words for his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!

"This is _your_ fault, Zash," Virkald growled once they were safely on his ship and away from Dromund Kaas.

She sounded offended. " _My_ fault! If you'd just stayed still and--"

"What? Let you take over my body?" He could tell it was still Zash in control of Khem Val's body. Her presence in the Force was stronger than his. "No, thank you. I _like_ my body."

It was strange to see Khem's body move with Zash's mannerisms. "All that time and effort--"

"Ffon would have suited your purposes better." He folded his arms across his chest. "Would have bowed and scraped like the sniveling worm he was."

She shook her head sharply. "No! I needed a powerful apprentice, one who could stand up to others. Ffon wouldn't have suited at all."

"That's the problem, though." He snickered as the problem with that reasoning occurred to him. "It meant that your apprentice would be less likely to submit meekly to the ritual."

Zash made an inarticulate sound of frustration. Then the Force presence changed and muted. _"Away, witch. This body is mine!"_

"Are you aware of what's going on around you when Zash has control?" Virkald asked, remembering something he'd said back in the Dark Temple.

The Dashade shook his head. _"No. All is black until I can regain control."_

"I'll try to keep you apprised of things that happen while she's in control." That was all he could promise at the moment.

Khem nodded. _"What are we going to do about Thanaton?"_

"We're going to kill him, but I need more power to do it."

_"Lead on, Master."_


	8. After Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome aboard, Ashara!

Ashara stayed close to the Sith and his pirate friend as they walked through the Imperial base. She'd always thought, when she got this close to Imperials, she'd be fighting them. Instead, most eyed her curiously, but made no move to attack her. Still, she didn't relax until they were on the shuttle going up to the Imperial station. Since it was just the three of them, she asked one of the many questions running through her mind. "You're Miraluka, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." He nodded, a small smile quirking his mouth. Then he looked at the pirate and held out his hand.

Grumbling, the human dug in his pocket and put a credstick in the Sith's hand. "Don't let it go to your head, Sith."

"You bet on what I'd do?" Ashara frowned, not sure if she should feel offended or not.

Virkald shrugged his broad shoulders. "On the first question you'd ask."

"Do you make bets often?" She wondered what exactly she was getting herself into.

Another shrug, and then a shake of the head. "Not really. Andronikos is the only one who'll make bets with me, anyway."

"I'm starting to think betting against Sith or Jedi is a bad idea," the pirate commented with a wry laugh.

The shuttle reached the station then and they disembarked. As Virkald led them through the station, she remarked, "I'd never heard of a Miraluka being born in the Empire. As far as I know, most, if not all, are born in the Republic."

"I _was_ born in the Republic." The Sith's voice was even as he explained. Carefully so, in fact. "Imperials kidnapped me when I was five years old. I was a slave for the next ten or so years. Only recently did I receive any training in the Force."

She stared up at him, seeing now the thick scar on the back of his neck that could only have come from a slave collar. "I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories."

"In some ways, I lucked out as a slave." He pressed the button to open the hangar bay and she stopped short when she caught sight of the ship. Both men continued on a few paces before stopping and turning to her. "Ashara?"

Shaking herself, she hurried to catch up to them. "Your ship is beautiful."

"You won't get arguments from either of us on that score." Andronikos laughed.

Virkald led them up the ramp and keyed in the access code. "You'll have free run of it, just like Adronikos and Khem Val."

"Who's Khem Val?" She frowned. The name was very unusual.

The Sith gestured down a corridor and she turned to see a creature bigger even than Virkald with red and blue skin standing nearby. "Ashara Zavros, this is Khem Val, my Dashade. Khem, Ashara is my apprentice now."

"It's nice to meet you." She bowed slightly to him respectfully.

The Dashade growled something in a language she didn't understand. Apparently, Virkald did, because he snapped, "She _is_ my apprentice, Khem, whether you like it or not. Get used to it." With another growl, he turned and left. The Sith turned to her. "I apologize for Khem. He tends to be grumpy."

"It's fine." She waved it off. "I won't bother him."

"He'll leave you alone if he knows what's good for him."


	9. Quesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara's having a little trouble adjusting to life as a Sith apprentice rather than a Jedi Padawan.

"Are you all right, Ashara?" Virkald's question startled her out of her reverie as she showered on Quesh's station.

Shaking herself, she picked up the soap and began scrubbing. "Yeah, I'm fine, my lord. Why do you ask?"

"We _were_ killing Republic soldiers and Jedi," he reminded her gently.

She pressed the washcloth to her eyes, feeling the sting of tears. "I knew what I was getting into when I decided to go with you."

"It hasn't been that long." His voice was still gentle and that somehow made it _worse_. She could have handled anger or impatience. This-- gentleness and understanding --it just reinforced the reality and gravity of the situation.

All the guilt and shame and grief she'd bottled up inside sent her to her knees and she threw up what little food she'd managed to choke down while they were on the planet. Ashara could hear him calling to her, but all she could do was cry. She didn't look up when she heard the curtain to her shower cubicle open nor when the water turned off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh, Ashara." He draped a towel over her, helping to stop her shivers. "I'm not angry that you're upset over killing people who'd have been your friends and allies in other circumstances."

He wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet. She leaned against his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his heart. "I-- I shouldn't let my emotions--"

"You don't have to follow the Jedi Code if you don't want to." Virkald gently wiped her montrals and headtails with a second towel as she wrapped the first more firmly around her body.

She took the towel from him and continued drying herself with it. "It _does_ help. Sometimes."

"It's up to you, but sometimes emotions can be _good_ for us." He caught her hand with his and squeezed it gently.

Ashara nodded, returning the squeeze. "Thank you, my lord. I'll remember."

"Good." He smiled and turned to slip into the other cubicle.

Only then did she realize that he hadn't bothered with a towel for himself. _He has a nice-- stop it, Ashara! Don't think about that!_


	10. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lieutenant Talos Drellik, formerly of the Imperial Reclamation Service

"I like him." Ashara glanced over her shoulder at the Reclamation Service crew.

Virkald made a soft sound of agreement. "I see why that sergeant considered him odd."

"He seemed more smart than odd to me." Both of them flinched when they emerged from the ice cave.

A gust of wind made the cape the Sith had deigned to use billow and snap for a moment. "Yes, he seems to be more of a scholar than a soldier."

"Exactly." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. "I don't know how you're not cold."

He shrugged and started up the slope towards the first triangulation point Talos had suggested. "I ignore the cold."

"Don't know _how_ you can do that when your feet are bare and sinking into snow." She blew on her hands as he activated the probe.

He shook his head, studying the readings the probe sent to his datapad. "I can't stand to wear boots or shoes. I'll deal with the cold." Virkald glanced at her as he deactivated the probe. "Would you rather I ask Khem or Andronikos to join me instead?"

"No, no, I'll manage." She shook her head quickly. He'd picked _her_ to join him and she wasn't about to give that up just because of a little cold.

They stepped off the snow onto an ice lake and he lost his balance for a moment, flailing his arms around. "Whoa!"

"All right there, my lord?" She caught his arm, steadying him. "Maybe we should take the long way around and avoid the ice."

He straightened up, keeping one hand cupped around her elbow. "No, I'll manage."

"If you say so." Ashara hid a smile and they continued on to the next suggested triangulation point.

* * *

Talos had worked with a number of Sith over the years. This one, Lord Virkald, was the most reasonable, even-tempered one he'd met. Which was why he'd chosen to resign from the Reclamation Service and ask to join his crew. "Sure. We could use someone of your skills."

"Are you sure, my lord?" His apprentice, Ashara, looked doubtful. "The ship isn't _that_ big."

Lord Virkald nodded as Talos retrieved his luggage. "I'm sure. He and Andronikos can share. You'll still have your privacy."

"This is all I have with me and I don't need much room, I promise." He smiled earnestly at the Togruta and Miraluka. "Just a bed to sleep in and the opportunity to go on digs occasionally."

The Sith gestured for him to follow the other two. "You'll have a bit more room than that and you can only go on the digs if you tell me about them before and after you go."

"Gladly, my lord." He beamed, gratified that Virkald shared his interest in archaeology.

The Miraluka paused after he'd entered the access code to allow them on the ship. "Oh, if there's a possibility of a ghost haunting a dig site, tell me and I will go with you."

"Are you sure that would be necessary, my lord?" Talos frowned as he followed the other two onto the ship. "We've never had a problem before."

He nodded as the door closed behind them. "I'm sure. Horak-Mul caused the _Starrunner_ to crash and killed its crew. I don't want to see that happen to you or anyone else in the Reclamation Service when I could have prevented it."

"I take it you were successful, then?" The gruff voice belonged to a swarthy human male with a tattoo around his left eye, arms folded across his chest. "Who's this?"

Virkald nodded again as he gestured between the two males. "Yes, we were successful and this is Lieutenant Talos Drellik, formerly of the Imperial Reclamation Service. He asked to join our crew and I said yes. Lieutenant, this is Andronikos Revel, a pirate. He does most of the flying."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" He bounced on the balls of his feet, part of him intrigued by the fact that Andronikos was an actual pirate.

The other male didn't match his enthusiasm. "Likewise. Where to now, Sith?"

"We need to discuss that before we decide to go anywhere, so the conference room." Virkald turned to Talos. "Stow your gear, and then meet us there."

Talos bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."


	11. Ghost-Induced Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virkald has trouble getting to sleep and Ashara offers her assistance.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Ashara's question startled Virkald as he prowled the ship one 'night' less than a week after his second attempt to kill Thanaton failed.

He turned to see his apprentice sitting on one of the couches in the lounge area. "What else could be wrong? I have ghosts in my head who won't stop yammering at me and each other."

"Meditation doesn't do any good?" She looked concerned.

Virkald shook his head. "No, they just get even louder. I can't focus on anything, to tell the truth. Not now that they've broken part of my hold over them."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ashara stood up and moved to stand in front of him.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "If you can find some way to help me get to sleep, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm exhausted."

"They won't even let you _sleep_?" She glowered as if she was deeply offended on his behalf.

The Miraluka chuckled and squeezed her hand again. "I brought it on myself, binding so many ghosts to me."

"Only because Thanaton tried to kill you as punishment for killing Zash, which you only did in self-defense." The Togruta shook her head, hands propped on her hips. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand Sith."

Chuckling softly, he drew her into a gentle hug. "Just remember that, above all things, Sith desire power. Everything they do and say is to gain power. However, blatant power plays, such as my brazenly killing Zash, are frowned upon. There was no subtlety, no finesse."

"At least we don't have to worry about Jedi stabbing us in the back," she muttered, leaning against his chest trustingly.

He gently stroked her back, careful to avoid her headtail. "No, they'll announce their intention to attack us from the start."

"This isn't helping you get to sleep." Ashara straightened up, looking up at him. "I'd offer to sing a lullaby for you, but I don't know any and I can't sing very well."

Virkald smiled, touched. "Perhaps if you read to me? Just listening to you talk has helped distract me from the ghosts."

"I'll do that, then." She gave him a push in the direction of his quarters. "Go lay down and I'll join you in a bit."

Laughing, he did as she ordered him, stretching out under his covers with a sigh. She arrived moments later, carrying a datapad and wearing her pajamas. Once she'd settled with her back against the headboard, he shifted so he lay next to her. She combed her fingers through his hair as she began to read from the datapad. He didn't listen to the words, only her voice. It didn't take long for him to finally drift off into restful sleep.


	12. After Belsavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virkald takes Ashara with him when he goes to Nar Shaddaa to deal with the threat to his cult. Now Ashara is confused.

"It was very nice to meet you, Ashara." Rylee hugged the apprentice warmly.

She returned the hug after a moment of hesitation. "Yes, it was nice to meet you, too, Rylee."

"I'll try not to wait too long before my next visit," Virkald added, taking Rylee's hand and pressing a kiss to the back.

The human blushed and smiled shyly, stretching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I look forward to it, my lord."

"Keep in touch." Ashara interjected, confused by the emotions she felt, but sincere in her request.

She nodded and the two of them left. Only once they were in the taxi on the way back to the spaceport did Virkald speak. "Are you all right, Ashara? I sense confusion."

"I _am_ confused," she admitted, smiling wryly. He always was good at picking up on her emotions, even the ones she tried to hold back. "Not by you, but by me."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "How can you confuse yourself?"

"While you were meeting with the Veil, I spent most of my time with Rylee." She clasped her hands together in her lap. "I really like her. She's had a rough life, but she's really nice and kind."

Virkald nodded, climbing out of the taxi once they arrived at the spaceport and helping Ashara climb out. "Yes, I've become very fond of her."

"I could tell." He didn't release her hand as they headed towards the docking bay where they'd left the ship and she didn't draw attention to it. "When the two of you left for your 'private' talk, I rather guessed what was going to happen and, well, it didn't bother me-- well, actually, it did, but not the way I'd expected it to."

He waited until they were on the lift that would take them to docking bay. "How _did_ it bother you, then? Is there some way I can keep it from bothering you?"

"I wasn't jealous or angry." She thought back to that moment when they'd disappeared towards what she'd assumed were Rylee's rooms. "I was-- hurt, sad. As if I'd been left out."

Virkald stopped in the middle of the docking bay and turned to face her. "Are you suggesting that you would have liked to _join_ us?"

"Maybe? I've--" Ashara took a moment to imagine it: watching Virkald with Rylee, joining them. She stifled a shiver. "Um, it's possible?"

He smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss across her forehead. "Now isn't the time to discuss this, but we will."

"With Rylee, right?" She kissed his cheek.

"Of course."


	13. Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being expelled from a dream-walk is a bit disconcerting. And gives you the mother of all headaches.

Ashara was forcibly expelled from the dream-walk, clutching her head. When she opened her eyes, the golden tones of the dream state had faded and she could see the Voss dream-walkers. Squinting, she spotted Virkald, still meditating. She turned to the mind-healer. "What happened? Why am I here, but he's not?"

"The dreams are his to follow. Not yours," the Voss answered as cryptically as she'd come to expect, even in her short time on this planet.

She got to her feet, wavering a little in the process as her head throbbed with pain. "How much longer will it take?"

"Time has no meaning in the dream." His calm, pedantic voice was maddening.

Ashara resisted the impulse to stomp her foot. She wasn't a child. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"It tells you all you need to know." The Voss folded his hands together before him.

Giving a huff of frustration, she stalked over to the Miraluka's meditating form. She was careful not to touch him, but had to watch carefully for any sign that he was even still breathing. Ashara couldn't stay still, pacing in restless circles near Virkald's so-still form. She hated not knowing. "Come on, my lord, wake up!"

"Ashara!" Her name was the first thing he said when he finally did wake up, 'looking' everywhere for her.

She knelt beside him, ignoring the throbbing pain that had settled in her temples and headtails. "I'm here. It's all right."

"I was so worried when you disappeared." They carefully rose to their feet together and he drew her close for a hug.

She rested her head against his chest, the beat of his heart pushing away her headache for the moment. "I think it was the ghosts who pushed me out."

"You are the first outsiders to complete the initiation." The Voss intruded and they reluctantly let go of each other. "You are now members of our order and can enter our chambers in the Shrine of Healing."

Virkald nodded, bowing slightly to the Voss. "Something tells me that whoever guards it won't simply take my word that I'm a dream-walker."

"You are right. Show him this insignia. It will allow you to enter. Then you may seek the mind-healing ritual." The Voss held out a simple device.

The Sith accepted it and tucked it into his pocket. "Thank you again."

"Go in peace."


	14. Corellia and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and after the Kaggath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE SITH INQUISITOR LIGHT SIDE ENDING.

"This Kaggath sounds exactly like the sort of thing Sith would do," Ashara remarked to Virkald as he prepared to leave the ship on Corellia.

He nodded, buckling his belt into place. "I've read about it and Khem told me about the one he helped Tulak Hord fight."

"Why did Thanaton challenge you to a Kaggath?" She knew why he had to go through with it: the challenge had been issued and accepted publicly. Backing out meant execution.

The Miraluka clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "He probably wants to put an end to our feud once and for all. I know I do."

"Wouldn't a proper duel be enough?" Ashara shrugged, not liking the idea of a Kaggath. So many people would be out for his blood as a result.

Virkald shook his head, tying his hair back like usual. "No, not anymore. Now that Thanaton is aware I've been building a power base of my own, he has to challenge that as well."

"More power games." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

He stopped in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't have a choice. I am Sith, at least in name, and must play by _their_ rules."

"I know and I'm certain you'll beat him." Smiling up at him, the Togruta hugged him tight.

The Miraluka hugged her back. "Of course I will. I'm sure I'll have to fight Republic soldiers and Jedi along the way. You don't have to come."

"Thank you for the consideration, Virk, but I've come this far with you and I'm not backing out now." She knew why he made that offer, but she'd faced worse since they'd gone to Quesh.

He nodded, kissing her softly. "Once we've dealt with Thanaton, let's go to Nar Shaddaa and visit with Rylee and Destris."

"Especially Rylee." She smiled, looking forward to it. After their last visit, she'd started writing to Rylee and had found the human to be very smart and shrewd.

Laughing, he nodded again. "Especially Rylee. To ensure we make it, Talos will join us as well."

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

"My Lord!" Ashara hurried to his side, glad she'd lingered after Virkald had dismissed them. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, letting her help him to his feet. "I'll be fine. I gave up the power the ghosts had given me and now I need to adjust to it."

"What did you do?" From her place by the door, she'd seen the ghosts appear, but couldn't hear what they said to Virkald and he to them.

The Miraluka took a moment to rub his forehead with the tips of his fingers. "I'd always intended to let them go once I'd defeated Thanaton. I'd have preferred not to bind ghosts at all, to tell the truth. I would have preferred killing him only with _my_ power, but--"

"He pushed the issue." She knew and understood his reasoning. If she'd been in his situation, she'd have done the same thing.

Virkald nodded as they made their slow way out of his chambers. "Exactly. He wasn't going to give me time to gain power naturally, so I _had_ to find another way. Now that my position is secure, for the most part, I can focus on doing just that while gaining political power and clout."

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't simply _release_ them?" Ashara raised her eyebrows at him, thinking of what she'd seen.

He smiled sheepishly. "Because that's not quite what I did?"

"I realize that. _What_ did you do instead of simply releasing them?" She rolled her eyes, fondly exasperated with him.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I asked them if there was a way I could help them find peace before they left and Horak-Mul told me that Jedi are known to redeem ghosts to freedom."

"That's not a very Sith thing to do, is it?" By now, they'd reached his meditation chambers and settled on their knees facing each other.

Virkald shook his head. "No, it's not, but it was the right thing to do. I redeemed them and I think, in the end, they were all glad for it."

"I think so, too." She smiled, thinking of the looks on the ghosts' faces before they'd all disappeared. They'd looked at peace. "What's your plan now?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "I thought, once we'd had a chance to settle in here, we could visit with Moff Pyron and see how my fleet looks."

"You're teasing me." Ashara gave him a mock-outraged look.

"Perhaps."

"I'll write to Rylee and tell her we'll visit soon."

"You do that."


	15. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having dinner out with Rylee, Virkald and Ashara get a surprise of their own when they take Rylee home.

The sound of wailing greeted them when he and Ashara returned to Rylee's apartment with her. Walking into the living room, they found Destris seated on the floor, a little boy in his lap. The boy scrambled out of Destris' lap, running right to Rylee. "Mama!"

"Oh, Tathyx, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, scooping him up and giving him a hug.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "Missed you."

"I'm sorry, Rylee. He just _really_ wanted you tonight for some reason." Destris got to his feet, dusting off his pants.

She pressed a kiss to the little boy's forehead. "It's all right, Destris. We'll take it from here."

"All right. Have a good night." He took a moment to bow before Virkald, and then left the apartment.

He could feel Ashara's eyes on him, but his attention was fixed on the little boy in Rylee's arms. Something about him 'felt' familiar. Rylee offered him a weak smile as he moved closer to them. "Um, I meant to tell you, Virk, when things settled down, but they didn't and--"

"It's all right, Rylee." He 'gazed' at the little boy, who stared back with wide eyes. "Hello. My name is Virkald. What's yours?"

The boy glanced at Rylee, who nodded encouragingly. Then he reached out and placed his little hand in Virkald's big one. "I'm Tathyx."

"A pleasure to meet you, Tathyx." He smiled tremulously, certain he would've had tears in his eyes if he actually _had_ eyes.

Tathyx tilted his head as he gazed at Virkald. "You're glowing." He pointed past Virkald to Ashara, who'd hung back. "So she. Brighter than Mama."

"That's because we can use the Force," Ashara explained, moving to stand beside Virkald. Offering her hand, she offered, "I'm Ashara."

"Shara?" Tathyx repeated, even as he shook her hand.

She shook her head, amused. "No. _A_ shara."

"Oh." He yawned and rested his head on Rylee's shoulder. "S'eepy."

Rylee smiled and kissed the top of his head. "No wonder. You probably wore yourself out crying." She turned to Virkald and Ashara. "Excuse me."

"We're not going anywhere," he assured her. Once she'd disappeared down the hall, Virkald sat down on the couch. "Stars."

Ashara sat down beside him, squeezing his hand. "He definitely resembles you."

He nodded, but couldn't think of anything to say in reply. Rylee returned after a few minutes. "He's asleep now."

"He's my son." It was a statement, not a question. "I could sense it when we shook hands."

"He is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner." Rylee seemed relieved that he hadn't danced around the topic.

He extended his hand to her and, after a moment, she slipped hers into it. He drew her close and kissed her cheek. "With everything that's happened, I'm not surprised. I only ask that I be part of his life from now on."

"Of course!" She nodded quickly, smiling. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't follow my [swtor Tumblr](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com), I created a third Sith warrior with the same body type as Virkald. Then I came up with the idea of Rylee getting preggers and had already rolled Tathyx. So I tweaked his appearance a little and there you go. I've been posting screencaps of him, but haven't provided much background because I wanted to wait until I posted this chapter there. Now that I have, I did a more extensive post and you can read it [here](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/128339924720/father-and-son-as-revealed-here-up-top-we-have).


	16. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Satele makes Virkald an offer that he refuses.

"Darth Imperius, may I have a word?" Grand Master Satele Shan requested as Virkald and Talos made their preparations to return to their ship.

He'd been half-expecting this and nodded. "Of course, Grand Master."

"My lord--" Talos began, and then faltered.

He turned to his medic. "It's all right, Lieutenant. She doesn't mean me any harm."

"Indeed not, I assure you." She nodded to the archaeologist, and then gestured towards a relatively private area.

Virkald nodded and followed her over, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"I knew your parents," she told him after a long pause and he could sense her sadness though her expression was serene. "I felt their deaths almost twenty years ago. I assumed I hadn't felt yours because you weren't as strong in the Force as they were."

He shook his head. "Obviously, that was wrong." She nodded slightly. "Imperials killed my parents, and everyone else on the shuttle we took to have me tested for Force sensitivity. Having watched my parents' Force signatures fade away and felt my connection to them disappear-- I-- Something in me snapped and--"

"You killed the Imperials," she finished for him, understanding in her voice.

Virkald nodded, swallowing several times. He'd spoken of this to Ashara, but it was still difficult to relate the events that changed his life. "I lashed out with the Force and, eventually, they knocked me out. When I awoke, I was a slave. I remained one for ten years, until my master was killed. The Sith who killed her freed me and began my training to be a Sith."

"You are not a typical Sith, though." She lightly touched his arm. "You could--"

He shook his head again, cutting her off. "No, I couldn't. I'm on the Dark Council. I have followers and people who count on me. I thank you for the offer, Grand Master, but my life is in the Empire now."

"Are you sure?" She gazed up at him with a frown.

This time, he nodded. "I am sure. If things should change, I will contact you-- or Theron."

"I'm glad you survived in the end." She dropped her hand, quite sincere.

He managed a small smile. "As am I."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. We'll see what the new expansion has in store for us.


End file.
